wallykazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Guide
This is the episode guide of Wallykazam! There will be 26 episodes once Season 1 is complete. Season One 1. Naptime for Borgelorp (2/3/14) (Written by Adam Peltzman) (Directed by Beth Sleven) Wally agrees to babysit Ogre Doug's rambunctious pet Borgelorp, and make sure it takes a nap. But when Bobgoblin feeds the Borgelorp purple flowers, the creature starts to behave in surprising ways. 2. Castle Caper (2/5/14) (Written by Gabriel Pulliam) (Directed by Tom Mazzocco) Wally uses the magic stick to make Norville his very own castle; Bobgoblin takes over Norville's castle. 3. The Rock Can Talk (2/7/14) (Written by Tim McKeon) (Directed by Beth Sleven) Wally uses a magic word to bring a rock to life; Rockelle leads Wally and Norville on a treasure hunt. 4. How to Bathe Your Dragon (2/10/14) (Written by Adam Peltzman) (Directed by Eric Fogel) After Norville falls in the mud, Wally turns bath time into a party to get him to take a bath. 5. Dragon Hiccups (2/12/14) (Wriiten by Sascha Paladino) (Directed by Tom Mazzocco) Wally must find the ingredients for a magical potion to cure Norville's dragon hiccups 6. Picnic: Impossible (2/19/14) (Written by Gabriel Pulliam) (Directed by Eric Fogel) When the rain ruins Gina Giant's picnic, Wally and his friends prepare a surprise picnic for her inside her giant house. 7. Totally Swamped (2/21/14) (Written by Bradley Zweig) (Directed by Beth Sleven) When Wally's glider lands in Stan's swamp, Stan challenges Wally to make him laugh in order to get his glider back. 8. Day in the Dark (3/19/14) (Written by Adam Peltzman) (Directed by Tom Mazzocco) Wally and his friends must venture into a dark forest to find Norville's lost squeaky toy. 9. The Great Wishing Potato (3/21/14) (Written by Tim McKeon) (Directed by Eric Fogel) When Libby Light Sprite loses her voice, Bobgoblin suggests that they find the great wishing potato to help her. 10. Running Rita (4/22/14) (Written by Clark Stubbs) (Directed by Beth Sleven) When a magic word makes Gina Giant's new doll Rita run away, Wally and Gina set out to retrieve it. 11. The Cake Monster (4/24/14) (Written by Scott Gray) (Directed by Tom Mazzocco) Wally and his friends try to keep the Cake Monster from eating Ogre Doug's birthday cake. 12. Great Galloping Goblins (5/13/14) (Written by Joe Matthews) (Directed by Eric Fogel) When a magic word makes Wally's house gallop away, Bobgoblin pretends to be a bandit and rides the house like a horse. 13. Victor the Villain (5/15/14) (Written by Bradley Zweig) (Directed by Beth Sleven) Wally uses a magic word to conjure a villain while playing superheroes. 14. Snow Place Like Home (6/10/14) (Written by Sascha Paladino) (Directed by Tom Mazzocco) Wally and Norville help a lost baby dragon find his home. 15. The Switching Stone (6/12/14) (Written by Randi Barnes) (Directed by Eric Fogel) Wally and Gina Giant find a magic rock that allows those who touch it swap sizes. 16. Play it Again, Stan (8/26/14) (Written by Bradley Zweig) (Directed by Beth Sleven) Wally and Norville must teach grumpy Stan how to play before his niece comes for a visit. 17. A Tiny Problem (8/28/14) (Written by Scott Gray) (Directed by Tom Mazzocco) Wally and Norville head out on an adventure when a magic flower shrinks them both. 18. Castle Cafe (9/30/14) (Written by Adam Peltzman) (Directed by Eric Fogel) When hungry customers pour into Wally's pretend restaurant, Wally turns it into a real restaurant. 19. The Dragon Games (10/1/14) (Written by Dustin Ferrer) (Directed by Brian Hatfield & Beth Sleven) Ogre Doug hosts a contest for the neighborhood dragons and Norville is determined to win. 20. Mustache Day (10/28/14) (Written by Adam Peltzman) (Directed by Eric Fogel) Wally and friends discover the biggest treat in the world while out trick-or-treating. In order to get it, they have to pass three magical challenges set up by their wacky neighbor Wizard Jeff. And if they don't make it by the time the biggest treat reaches the top, it will turn into underpants. 21. Wally Saves the Trollidays (12/5/14) (Written by Adam Peltzman) (Directed by Tom Mazzocco) Bobgoblin gets his hands on the Jingle Troll's sack of magical wishes. It's up to Wally, Norville, and their new friend ElfElfa to save the Trollidays! 22-23. The Big Goblin Problem (2/6/15) (Written by Scott Gray & Adam Peltzman) (Directed by Eric Fogel, Brian Hatfield & Beth Sleven) Bobgoblin doubles himself over and over when Wally's uncle visits with magic bubbles that double whatever they pop on. 24. Hopgoblin (4/3/15) (Written by Scott Gray) (Directed by Tom Mazzocco) When Bobgoblin rides Hattie the Witch's broom without asking, she turns him into a bunny. 25. The Explorers Club (4/14/15) (Written by Jim Nolan) (Directed by Tom Mazzocco) Wally and Ogre Doug start a club for explorers and set out to find the rare chickenphant. 26. Mission for Mom (5/8/15) (Written by Jim Nolan) (Directed by Brian Hatfield & Beth Sleven) Wally wants to give his mom her favorite flower for Mother's Day, but the flower will not bloom due to its enormous size. With the help of Libby, they go to a magic puddle to speed the blooming process. Season Two 1. The Nice Ninjas (4/16/15) (Written by Adam Peltzman) (Directed by Eric Fogel) Wally and Norville's skills are put to the test after they conjure a naughty noodle. 2. Home Swamp Home (5/18/15) (Written by Scott Gray) (Directed by Brian Hatfield) Wally and Libby Light Sprite lead Stan on a journey to find a humbug. 3. The Goblin Cold (5/20/15) (Written by Syndi Shumer) (Directed by Beth Sleven) When Bobgoblin comes down with a goblin cold, Wally and Betty Yeti head out in search of a cure. 4. Rock and Troll (6/12/15) (Written by Adam Peltzman) (Directed by Brian Hatfield) Wally decides to cheer up his father by forming a band with Norville, Betty Yeti and Bobgoblin. 5. Critter Campers (9/15/15) (Written by Jim Nolan) (Directed by Eric Fogel) Bobgoblin borrows his uncle's dragon in order to join Wally and Norville's scouting group for children and their pets. 6. The Big Cake Mistake (9/17/15) (Written by Jim Nolan) (Directed by Eric Fogel) Wally steps in to help the mistake-prone Cake Monster get through his first day working at the bakery. 7. Dawn of the Zucchini (10/23/15) (Written by Jim Nolan) (Directed by Brian Hatfield) While helping Gina Giant harvest vegetables from her garden, Wally and Norville meet a garden gnome who does not like his name. 8. Ricky the Robot (11/3/15) (Written by Scott Gray) (Directed by Ron Brewer & Brian Hatfield) Wally and his friends try to retrieve Ricky Robot from Bobgoblin so that everyone can play with the robot. 9. There's a Flouse in My House (11/5/15) (Written by Cynthia Riddle) (Directed by Beth Sleven) Wally, Norville and Gina become detectives to discover who has been taking Gina's possessions from her house. 10. Young Norville (11/13/15) (Written by Scott Gray) (Directed by Eric Fogel) Wally and Norville must search for a cure when Norville accidentally bumps into a magic word and becomes a puppy again. 11. Snowgoblin (1/18/16) (Written by Ron Holsey) (Directed by Ron Brewer) Everyone plays outside when Wally makes it snow, but then Bobgoblin builds a snowgoblin that comes to life. 12. The Great Missing Potato (2/5/16) (Written by Pammy Salmon) (Directed by Ron Brewer) Norville and Wally travel to the Great Wishing Potato to wish for Norville's squeaky cyclops toy to be fixed. 13. Going Coconuts (4/3/17) Wizard Jeff asks Wally to house-sit for him while he’s on vacation. Wally happily accepts, but he quickly discovers that nothing in a wizard’s house is how it seems – it’s a pretty wacky place! 14. Buddy Pal Friend Day (2/12/16) Everyone picks a pal and gives them a heartfelt gift on Buddy Pal Friend Day, but Bobgoblin receives a gift from Hattie and gives her nothing in return. 15. Keeping Cappie Happy (2/16/17) Hattie's toddler sister Cappie starts casting spells, putting Hattie to sleep. 16. The Collar Caper (3/18/16) Norville's collar accidentally falls in a big lake. 17. Wally's Great Big Birthday Hunt (1/16/17) Wally has to find the where his birthday is being held at. 18. Captain Animal (10/9/16) (Written by Jim Nolan) (Directed by Eric Fogel) Ogre Doug plays superheroes with Wally and Norville and finds Borgelorp in a deep jungle but does not know how to play superheroes. 19. The Bathmobile (10/9/16) (Written by Adam Peltzman) (Directed by Ron Brewer) Wally creates a bathmobile to help clean the town on Clean Up Day; a mud monster roams the forest and gets everyone dirty. NOTE: This episode was dedicated to J.R. Horne (the voice of Stan of the Swamp) who passed away on January 14, 2016 of an infection following surgery. He was 72 years old! 20. Act Like Your Hat (1/18/17) Wally and his friends have a hat party and makes everyone's hat act like what type of hat it is. 21. The Chickephant's Getting Married (2/14/17) Wally and his friends plan a wedding for the Chickephant and the Goorilla. 22. A Very Villainous Vacation (4/5/17) Victor the Villain comes out from Wally's comic again and tries to ruin his day at the beach. Season Three TBACategory:Episodes Category:Featured Articles